Tiada Hari Yang Tak Indah
by dhacil Outsider
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan berwarna dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.


**©Disclaimer :**

 **©Naruto dan ®High School DxD yang pasti bukan milikku**

 **©Pair : Naruto X Harem**

 **©Warning : 18+ dan Inget Dosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memulai aktivitas di pagi hari memang sangat menyenangkan. Lihat saja para penduduk kota Konoha, walaupun matahari belum terbit sepenuhnya tapi jalanan sudah terlihat ramai sekali. Mulai dari aktivitas transaksi jual beli, anak anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari, jogging di pagi hari dan lain lain.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah anak tunggal Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Tapi kenapa margaku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze? Itu karena sejak aku masih berumur satu tahun ayahku telah tiada. Kemudian Baa-chan menyarankan kaa-chan agar merubah marga ku menjadi Uzumaki. Baa-chan berharap aku mampu meneruskan bisnis 'Uzumaki Corp' yang bergerak dalam bidang pembuatan dan pemasaran suku cadang mobil dan motor se-antero Jepang.

Hah, takdir Tuhan memang kejam

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Aku baru saja pulang dari kegiatan study tour sekolah dan ini sungguh membuat tubuhku lelah. Oh iya, status ku saat ini seorang pelajar kelas Xii. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School salah satu sekolah ternama di Jepang setelah Kuoh Gakuen High School. Disekolah aku cukup populer bersama dengan sahabat karibku Uchiha Sasuke dan teman teman ku lainnya.

Untung saja jarak antara rumah ke sekolah hanya 300m jadi aku tak perlu membawa Ninja rr [rasa racing] kesayangan ku.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berjalan, sampailah aku di sebuah mansion yang berukuran sedang nan megah bertuliskan 'Uzumaki' yang tak lain adalah rumahku sendiri.

Aku heran padahal arloji ku menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih tapi kenapa gerbang mansion masih belum juga terbuka.

Ku arahkan kaki ku melangkah menuju pos penjaga, dan kulihat para penjaga itu masih tertidur pulas. Kejadian itu membuat ku tersenyum geli.

"Psst pstt Kotetsu-san, genma-san bisakah kalian membuka gerbang itu, aku mau masuk ke rumah." Ku ketuk kaca pos penjaga itu sebanyak 3x.

Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat salah satu penjaga pos mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Hoammm, ada apa kemari Naruto-sama?.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

APA!. H-hoi Genma bangun tukang tidur. Didepan kita Naruto-sama" Naruto sweatdrop mendengar kalimat Kotetsu. 'Padahal dia juga tukang tidur'

"Hoamm tunggulah sebentar lagi Kotetsu, kencan ku dengan Sora Aoi belum berakhir, ini lagi adegan hot-hot nya."celetuk Genma tanpa sadar karena keseringan nonto jav.

Mendengar idola nya di sebut membuat Naruto memalingkan wajah merah nya ke kanan. 'Wah ternyata seleranya tidak beda jauh denganku' batin Naruto nista.

Sementara Kotetsu langsung menjitak kepala Genma, membuat nya langsung tersadar. Setelahnya Kotetsu dan Genma berulang kali memina maaf kepada Naruto dan langsung membuka gerbang mansion.

 **xXx**

Didalam Mansion Uzumaki terlihat sepasang wanita sedang melakukan aktivitas memasak. Mereka berdua tak lain adalah Kushina Uzumaki dan Grayfia Lucifuge

Grayfia adalah seorang maid cantik yang terlihat seperti masih berumur 20an. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver tumbuh panjang sampai ke punggungnya dengan anyaman di setiap sisi rambutnya sedangkan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai. Ia saat ini mengenakan pakaian maid lengan panjang berwarna biru dan putih serta ikat kepala khas seorang maid yang terpampang jelas dikepala silver nya. Payudara miliknya berukuran 34 A bisa dibilang hampir menyamai aset milik majikannya.

Grayfia adalah seorang maid tunggal di mansion Uzumaki

 **Tok tok tok**

Mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Grayfia mengalihkan iris nya ke arah Kushina

"Kushina-sama sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, saya mohon ijin untuk membukanya".

"Tak perlu Grayfia-chan, biar aku saja kau lanjutkan saja memasaknya".

"Baiklah Kushina-sama".

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Iya tunggu sebentar". Setelah melepas apron memasaknya, Kushina bergegas melangkah menuju ke sumber suara.

 **Kriiet**

"Aku pulang". Kushina mematung. Didepannya berdiri seorang remaja pirang tampan, rambut pirang acak acakan, wajah yang putih mulus tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun serta jangan lupakan iris blue saphire nya mampu membuat kaum hawa terhipnotis olehnya.

"Okaeri Naru-kun". Tanpa babibu Kushina langsung memeluk anak nya lalu membenamkan kepala pirang nya itu ke payudara besar nya khas seorang MILF.

"Kaa-chan lepaskan, aku bisa mati jika terus terusan seperti ini." Dalam hati sebenarnya ia girang karena bisa merasakan sensasi lembut dari payudara ibunya, dan Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa penis nya kini perlahan lahan mulai ereksi.

"Hihihi gomen gomen Naru-kun, mungkin karena rindu ku yang berlebihan ini padamu". Gombal ala gadis remaja Kushina utarakan pada Naruto.

"Kau terlalu lebay Kaa-chan, ingat umurmu sudah 37 bukan 17 tahun." Canda Naruto. Sejak setahun lalu sifat ibunya berubah drastis seperti seorang gadis remaja. Walaupun ibunya sangat genit ketika jika didekatnya, namun jika berinteraksi dengan orang lain maka sifat genit nya itu tak pernah muncul.

Aneh bukan

"Hihihi. Bagaimana study tour mu Naru-kun apa menyenangkan?" Kushina lalu perlahan melepas pelukan maut nya itu.

"Menyenangkan apanya, itu malah membuat tubuhku pegal semua". Gerutuan Naruto membuat Kushina gemas. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk lagi anaknya itu.

"Uwaa!, kaa-chan lepaskan badanku penuh keringat tau. Aku mau ughh-". perkataanya terhenti ketika merasakan ujung penisnya menyentuh selangkaan Kushina yang masih tertutupi daster berwarna putih.

"Ara Naru-kun no ecchi, baru dipeluk kaa-chan saja sudah tegang hihihi. Apa mau kaa-chan lemaskan hemm?" Pertanyaan Kushina membuat wajah nya Merah padam. Ia tak menyangka ibunya berkata vulgar seperti itu didepan dirinya.

Uhh rasa nya ingin loncat dari atas gedung Burj Khalifa untuk menutupi rasa malu nya.

"K-kaa-chan a-pa maksud mu. Aku bisa lemaskan sendiri tau." Mendengar ucapa Naruto membuat Kushina blushing.'Baka-Naru, apa yang kau katakan.'batin Naruto sambil mengumpat tak jelas.

"Naru-kun hentai hihihi." Senyum jahil tercetak di wajah cantik Kushina. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, kini keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahi nya.

"Kaa-chan, pagi ini kau begitu cantik". Dag dig dug der seperti itulah detak jantung Kushina saat ini, wajah nya kini merah padam senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia tak menyangka anaknya itu pandai merayu juga ternyata.

"B-benarkah itu". Padahal hanya sebuah rayuan biasa, entah kenapa membuat Kushina begitu senang.

"Iya kaa-chan. Ya sudah aku masuk dulu ya, badan ku sudah lengket aku mau mandi dulu." Yess akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengelabui ibunya. Rayuan nya itu semata mata untuk mengganti topik vulgar sebelumnya.

Vedebah Kau Naruto.

"Baiklah Naru-kun. Setelah mandi nanti segeralah sarapan, Grayfia-chan sudah menyiapkan nya." Setelah berucap seperti itu Kushina berjinjit mengecup bibir anak nya lalu berbalik melangkah kembali dapur.

"Dasar Kaa-chan. Selalu saja seperti itu." Desah lelah Naruto perlihatkan. Ia bisa memaklumi sifat kaa-chan nya itu. Lantas ia melanjutkan langkah nya menuju ke kamar lalu bergegas mandi.

 **xXx**

"Tadi itu siapa Kushina-sama, tampak anda senang sekali". Grayfia langsung melontarkan pertanyaan ketika melihat majikan nya senyam senyum sendiri ibarat seorang gadis sedang jatuh cinta.

"Itu tadi Naru-kun, Grayfia-chan". Balas Kushina sambil mempertahankan senyuman gaje nya.

"Oh ternyata Naruto-sama. Pantas saja anda terlihat senang". Melihat majikan nya senang, entah kenapa membuat hati nya juga senang. Apalagi sang pujaan hati kini telah kembali dari study tour nya.

Semenjak diangkat jadi maid 5 tahun lalu, Grayfia langsung kepincut dengan kharisma seorang Naruto. Walaupun diberkahi wajah tampan dan hidup berkecukupan tidak membuat Naruto menjadi sombong, malah dia sangat baik dan peduli pada semua orang. Itulah sisi baik Naruto yang disukai Grayfia.

Walaupun dia seorang maid, dia berharap kelak menjadi istri dari majikan tampan nya tersebut. Uhh membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat wajah Grayfia memerah.

"Ia"

"Fia"

"Hallu Grayfia"

Kushina memangil maid nya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan nya. Seketika lamunan Grayfia buyar ketika sang majikan memanggil nya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Kushina-sama, saya tadi sedikit melamun". Grafiya membungkuk hormat didepan Kushina.

"Hihihi". Grayfia lalu sedikit mendongakkan kepala dan melihat majikannya sedang tertawa geli.

"Apa ada yang lucu Kushina-sama". Grayfia sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan majikannya barusan.

"Ekspresi mu ketika melamun tadi sangat lucu Grayfia. Hayo ngelamunin siapa tadi, pasti Naru kun kan hihihi". Seketika wajah Grayfia berubah padam mendengar penuturan majikannya tersebut.

"Itu t-tidak benar Kushina-sama". Grafiya mencoba menutupi rasa malu nya itu dengan mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan Kushina.

 **xXx**

"Mulai saat ini aku harus berhati-hati dengan Kushina-sama, ternyata dia pandai membaca ekspresi seseorang. Uhh malunya aku tadi". Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tak sengaja mendengar sayup sayup suara seseorang.

'Grayfia nee, sedang apa dia digudang?'. Batin Naruto

Seseorang yang dimaksud Naruto tak lain adalah Grayfia lucifuge. Saat ini dia berada di gudang tempat penyimpan barang bekas mansion Uzumaki. Entah apa yang dia cari tampaknya ekspresi nya sangat serius.

"Grayfia-nee sedang apa kau di gudang". Grafiya tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia lalu menoleh ke pintu dan melihat Naruto sedang berdiri dengan hanya menggunakan Handuk.

"N-naruto-sama kau membuat ku terkejut". Grafiya mengelus dada nya. Awalnya dia kira hantu, ternyata itu adalah pujaan hatinya yang terus menerus menghantui kehidupannya...

Gombalan gaje macam apa itu!

"Grayfia-nee sudah kubilang berkali kali kan, panggil saja Naruto jangan pakai embel embel -sama". Dari dulu Naruto sudah sering menyuruh Grayfia memanggil namanya saja, tapi Grayfia tetap bersikukuh memanggil nya dengan embel embel -sama dengan alasan bahwa Naruto adalah majikannya.

"Tapi kan-". Ucapan nya terhenti ketika Naruto memberi deathglare pada nya. Grayfia yang mendapat deathglare dari Naruto tiba tiba memundurkan langkahnya.

"A-ampun Naruto-sama jangan apa apakan saya -kyaaa". Karena tak berhati hati, kaki Grayfia tersandung sebuah kotak hingga membuat nya oleng ke belakang.

Naruto yang melihat posisi Grayfia langsung melesat cepat ke arahnya dan langsung menarik tangan Grayfia harap-harap agar dia tidak jadi jatuh kebelakang. Namun naas setelah berhasil menarik tangan Grayfia, kaki Naruto menginjak ujung handuk yang ia pakai hingga membuat nya terpeleset ke arah belakang bersama dengan Grayfia

Bugh Nyuutt.

"Ehmm Naruto-sama". Erang Grafiya membuat Naruto tersadar. Naruto menatap sekeliling, kenapa penglihatan nya gelap. Ia lalu mencoba menyentuh sesuatu yang menutupi penglihatanya itu.

Gyuut

'Benda apa ini sungguh kenyal dan juga lembut'. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto ia langsung meraba raba kembali benda kenyal tersebut

"Ahh Naruto-sama jangan diraba emhh" Naruto mematung mendengar desahan Grafiya.

"Grayfia-nee k-kenapa payudaramu ada diatas wajahku". Selesai Naruto berkata Grayfia langsung menegakan tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Mou apa Naruto-sama lupa. Tadi aku hampir saja terjatuh, dan Naruto-sama meraih tanganku. Dan setelahnya kita terjatuh bersama". Jelas Grayfia dengan wajah memerah.

"N-naruto-sama dimana handukmu, kulihat kau sekarang tak memakai handuk-ugh". Wajah Grafiya tambah memerah ketika merasaka sesuatu yang mengeras disekitar vaginanya yang masih terbungkus cd berwarna putih.

"Apa maksud-ehhhhh! Dimana handuk ku". Naruto berteriak gaje setelah melihat dengan MATA kepalanya sendiri penisnya saat ini sedang diduduki oleh Grayfia, atau lebih tepatnya diduduki oleh vagina Grayfia.

Terbesit ide sesat di otak Grayfia, ia kemudian menggesek gesekkan vagina nya yang masih terbalut cd itu ke penis Naruto.

"Ahh shh a-ap yang kau lakukan, Grayfia-nee". Naruto merem melek menikmati gesekan yang diciptakan oleh Grafiya.

"Apa ini terasa nikmat Naruto-samahhh". Grayfia terus menerus melakukan gesekan itu kurang lebih selama 5 menit. Hingga pada akhirnya ia sudah tak tahan lagi, Grayfia mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya. Naruto yang merasakan penis nya hangat membuka matanya.

"K-kau baru saja orgasme diatas penisku Grayfia-nee".

Sreek

Naruto terkejut ketika Grayfia dengan cepat merubah posisi nya jadi 69. Grayfia tercengang ketika melihat ukuran penis Naruto.'B-besar dan hangat'. Naruto menggeliat ketika Grayfia membelai Penis besarnya.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Grayfia langsung mengulum penis besar Naruto. Mulutnya digerakan naik turun secara perlahan.

"Ahn Grayfia-nee kuluman mu begitu nikmat". Naruto mendesah ketika merasakan penisnya diselimuti cairan hangat.

Grayfia kini mulai menaikan tempo kulumannya. Dia bisa merasakan saat ini penis Naruto berkedut dan semakin membesar.

Disisi lain Naruto yang disuguhkan vagina diatas wajahnya tidak tinggal diam. Ia mulai menggesek gesek vagina Grayfia yang masih terbalut cd itu.

"Ahh kyaa, J-jangan di gesek gesek Naru-samahh". Dengan cepat Naruto menggeser cd Grayfia ke samping dan menampakan Vagina indah berawarna pink kemerahan.

"Vagina mu sungguh indah Grayfia-nee". Ia lalu mulai menjilati permukaan vagina Grayfia.

"Ahhh Naruh-sama iyah disitu, teruskanh". Grayfia mengerang nikmat. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan kenikmatan itu.

Naruto lalu menemukan sebuah benjolan kecil di vagina Grayfia yang tak lain adalah klistoris.

"Kyaa j-jangan bagian itu Naru-samhh". Grayfia berusaha menjauhkan vaginanya dari wajah Naruto tapi dengan sigap Naruto menahan bokongnya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

"Bagaiman sensasi nya Grayfia-nee, hmm". Senyum jahil tercetak diwajah Naruto.

"T-terus jilat seperti ituhh Naru-samahh".

"Sesuai permintaanmu Grayfia-nee". Kini kuluman Grayfia pada penis Naruto terhenti diganti kocokan kocokan lembut.

"Naruhh-sama, aku KELUARR!".

Croot Croot

Cairan Grayfia yang baru saja keluar langsung disedot Naruto hingga tak bersisa.

Slurp Slurp

"Cairanmu rasanya manis Grayfia nee seperti pemiliknya". Naruto lalu memindahkan tubuh Grayfia ke samping dengan lembut.

"Mou Naru-sama jangan menggodaku, aku malu". Naruto tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi malu malu Grayfia.

"Penis Naru-sama memang perkasa, padahal aku sudah orgasme 2x sementara Naru-sama belum. Naru-sama mau di blowjob". Grayfia menawarkan diri.

"Ah gaya itu boleh juga Grayfia-nee". Naruto lalu duduk disebuah sofa yang masih bagus namun sudak tak terpakai. Sementara Grayfia berjongkok dibawah Naruto.

Boing Boing

"Payudaramu besar sekali Grayfia nee, bahkan hampir menyamai milik kaa-chan". Naruto terpukai melihat payudara indah milik Grayfia.

"Uhm arigato Naru-sama". Selesai berucap Grayfia langsung mengapit penis tegang Naruto dengan kedua payudara besarnya.

"Rasanya begitu nikmat Grayfia-nee, apalagi jika kau sambil mengulumnya". Racau Naruto keenakan. Grayfia yang mendengar perintah majikannya langsung mengulum penis Naruto sambil terus melakukan blowjob.

"Ah ah Grayfia-nee tampak nya aku akan ugh, KELUARR".

Croot Croot Croot

Akhirnya penis itu memuntahkan spermanya di mulut Grayfia. Karena terlalu banyak membuat sperma Naruto merembes keluar disela sela penyatuan mereka.

Glek glek gek

"Fuahh, sperma Naru- sama rasana enak". Sambil mengusap sperma yang tumpah di payudaranya.

"Hah hah Grayfia-nee kau begitu handal, darimana kau belajar semua itu". Naruto bertanya dengan nafas tersenggal senggal.

"Uhm kalo itu, sebenarnya aku suka melihat video porno Naru-sama. Jadi perlahan lahan aku bisa menguasai tekniknya". Grayfia berujar dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu mesum Grayfia-nee. Baiklah saatnya ronde pertama". Naruto menarik tubuh Grayfia lalu memposisikan tubuhnya di atas perut six pack milik Naruto.

"Gaya cowgirl Naru-sama? T-tak kusanggka Naru-sama menyukai payudara ku". Ujar Grayfia senang

"Payudara mu begitu indah Grayfia-nee. Aku sangat menyukainya".

Tiba tiba Grayfia mengangkat bokong sintal milik nya lalu menggenggam batang penis Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Naruto-samahh". Ia lalu memposisikan batang penis Naruto tepat dibawah vagina nya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan membuat penis Naruto tertanam di vaginanya.

"Akhh Sakitt Naruto-sama". Naruto terkejut ketika darah kental merembes keluar dari vagina Grayfia.

"K-kau masih perawan Grafiya-nee". Ucapa Naruto hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Grafiya. Tangan Naruto lalu menangkup wajah Grayfia lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Setelah merasa Grayfia sudah baikan, Naruto lalu melepas ciumannya.

"Naruto-sama hisap payudara ku". Naruto yang mendengar perintah itu langsung menghisap dan mengulum puting susu Grayfia.

"Ahh emhhh terushh Naruto-sama". Erangan Grayfia membuat Naruto bersemangat. Dengan perlahan Grayfia mulai memompa naik turun pinggulnya.

"Ahnn Grayfia-nee vaginamu benar benar sempit ahhh". Kini Naruto semakin gencar menghisap puting Grayfia.

"Yya disituh Naru-samahhh. Hisapph lagihh". Grayfia mengerang nikmat ketika Naruto memilin puting susu miliknya.

Merasa goyangan Grayfia terlalu lamban, kini Naruto mencoba untuk memompa pinggulnya.

"Hiyahh lebihh chepath Naru-sama". Ekspresi Grayfia kini seperti Ahegeo, lidahnya menjulur keluar serta air liur nya yang menetes dari mulutnya.

20 menit pun telah berlalu dan kini mereka berdua hampir sampai pada puncaknya

"Grayfia-nee aku hampir keluar". Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Emhhh kelurkhan di dhalam Naruh-samahh".

"Tapi kau nanti bisa hamil".

"Akuh tidak dalam masa subur Naruh-samahh kyaaahh". Grayfia pun sampai pada puncaknya. Orgasme ketiga nya ini benar benar membuat nya merasa sangat kenikmatan.

"Naruh-sama ahhh kumohon berhentilah sejenak" pinta Grafya dengan wajah memelas.

"Sebentar lagi Grayfia-nee, Grayfi-ne, Grayfia-NEE".

Croot Croot Croot

Cairan sperma Naruto memenuhi vagina Grayfia bahkan sampai meluber keluar karena saking banyaknya.

'Uhh vaginaku terasa penuh karena sperma Naru-sama'. Batin Grayfia sambil membelai pipi mulus Naruto

"Apa kau tak takut jika hal ini ketahuan oleh kaa-chan, Grafiya-nee?". Naruto lalu mengecup singkat bibir peach Grafiya.

"Aku tidak takut Naru-sama, walaupun aku harus pergi jauh meninggalkanmu setidaknya aku pernah sekali membuat mu bahagia. Aishiteru Naru-sama". Ungkap Grafiya dengan nada lirih.

"Jika Kaa-chan mengusirmu, maka aku yang akan membelamu. Aishiteru mo Grafiya-nee". Lalu Naruto mengecup lagi bibir peach Grafiya untuk kedua kalinya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dibalik tembok dekan pintu gudang terlihat seorang Kushina terduduk sambil menggesek gesekan vaginanya dengan tangan kanan nya. Terlihat cairan kental berceceran disekitarnya menandakan bahwa ia baru saja orgasme.

"Awas kau Naru-kun, berani berani-nya menyetubuhi maid kesayangan kaa-chan. Rasakan hukumanmu nanti Naru hihihi". Senyum menggoda Kushina tampilkan pada wajah cantik nya.

 **xXx**

Di meja makan kini terlihat Kushina, Grayfia dan Naruto yang baru saja menghabis kan sarapan pagi nya.

"Ahh kenyang nya, masakan Grayfia-nee memang lezat. Pasti suaminya kelak sangat beruntung memilikinya". Naruto melirik Grafiya yang menundukan wajah nya yang memerah. Kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan itu seperti sebuah Kode. Entah seperti apa Kode itu, biarlah author saja yang tahu.

"Ara sepertinya Naru-kun lupa bahwa kaa-chan juga ikut membantu. Hihihi". Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Naru-kun, Grafiya chan kenapa tadi kalian lama sekali. Kaa-chan sudah lama menunggu tau?". Kushina melirik Naruto dan Grafiya secara bergantian.

Wajah keduanya berubah jadi merah padam. Mereka tak kan lupa bahwa kejadian digudang tadi sebagai pengalaman paling berkesan bagi keduanya.

"I-itu karena tadi Grafiya-chan, maksud ku Grafiya-nee terpeleset dan kakinya terkilir, jadi aku sedikit membantu dengan memijat kakinya. Iya seperti itu hehee". Tawa gugup Naruto tampilkan. Lalu menatap lekat Grafiya seolah berkata 'Bantu aku membuat alasan'.

Grafiya yang merasa ditatap Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya disertai wajah nya yang memerah. Sejak kejadian memalukan di gudang tadi, Grafiya jadi malu menatap wajah tampan Naruto.

"Souka, kaa-chan kira kalian sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' . Soalnya tadi kaa-chan dengar suara gaduh dari arah gudang". Kushina terus menerus mencoba mengintrogasi Naruto dan Grafiya. Padahal dia sudah tau kejadian di gudang tadi, hanya saja melihat ekspresi berpikir anaknya membuat Kushina gemas.

"M-mungkin itu suara barang jatuh Kushina-sama, saya tadi tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kotak hingga terjatuh". Kini bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Grafiya yang sudah kembali normal seperti semula.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah Grafiya-chan". Jawab Kushina dengan ekspresi wajah seperti dibuat buat. Grafiya mendesah lega mendengar ucapan Kushina.

 **xXx**

 **Malam Hari**

Kruyukk

"Ah sial, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini". Pemuda pirang itu nampak kesal karena tidur nya harus terganggu akibat perutnya yang keroncongan.

Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur, melangkahkan sepasang kaki nya menuju ke dapur.

"Ah ah emhhh Naruh-sama kimochi". Langkah gontai Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara desahan.

'Suaranya berasal dari kamar Grayfia-nee, mungkinkah?' Naruto yang dibuat penasaran langsung melangkah mendekati kamar Grayfia, sepertinya ia lupa tujuan utamanya.

Krieet

Setelah berdiri depan pintu kamar Grayfia, Naruto lalu membuka pintu itu secara perlahan.

"Emhpmm Naru-samah ahn". Desahan Grayfia semakin lama semakin keras. Setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar Grayfia, Naruto langung mendekati sumber suara itu.

'Astaga'. Naruto shok ketika melihat Grayfia sedang melakukan mastubasi.

Didepan mata Naruto kini terlihat Grayfia sedang telanjang sambil menungging menghadap tembok, tangan kanan nya menopang tubuhnya pada sebuah meja sementara tangan kirinya menggesek gesek vaginanya.

Seketika penis Naruto menjadi tegang. Lalu ide jahat pun muncul dalam otak mesum nya.

Naruto kemudian mengendap-endap mendekati Grayfia yang sedang asik dalam dunia nya sendiri.

Setelah sampai tepat di belakang Grayfia, Naruto langsung melorotkan boxer nya. Kini terlihat jelas penisnya yang tegang.

Dengan hati Naruto memposisikan penis nya ke lobang vagina Grayfia, dan dengan sekali hentakan membuat Grayfia terkejut bukan main.

Bleshh

"Kyaaa-mhhpppm". Naruto langsung menyumpal mulut Grayfia dengan telapak tangan nya.

"Shh Grayfia-nee jangan teriak, nanti kaa-chan tau". Grayfia yang hapal dengan suara ini langsung menoleh.

"N-naru-samah a-apa yang kau lakukan ahhn". Grayfia mendesah ketika Naruto mulai menggenjot pinggulnya.

"Ah ah Grayfia-nee apa kau belum puas dengan service ku tadi pagi shh". Naruto mendesah nikmat saat penisnya terasa dipijat pijat oleh dinding vagina Grayfia.

"B-belumh Naruh-sama. Akuh belum puasssh". Genjotan Naruto semakin menggila. Kini kedua tangan nya mulai meremas sepasang payudara besar Grayfia.

"Ah ya remash terushh Naru-samahh".

"Sesuai keinginanmu Grayfia-nee".

Hampir 15 menit mereka berdua bersenggama. Akhirnya yang ditunggu tunggu pun tiba.

"Akhu akanh keluar Naruh-sama mhhhhm".

"Aku juga Grayfia-nee, tunggulah sebentar lagi".

"Aku keluarh NARU-SAMA/GRAYFIA-NEE".

Croot Croot Croot Croot

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai pada klimaksnya.

Blessh

"Ah Naru-sama". Pekik Grayfia saat Naruto mencabut penis nya. Seketika cairan putih milik Naruto langsung menetes ke lantai.

"Sperma milik nya banyak sekali Naru-sama hah hah". Grayfia berujar dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

Naruto kemudian menarik tubuh ramping Grayfia lalu merebahkan nya dikasur. Mereka berdua akhirnya terlelap dengan keadaan telanjang bulat namun tertutupi oleh selimut.

 **End or Tbc**

 **Fyuh akhirnya jadi juga Fic ini. Gimana udah hot belum, klo belum baca nya sambil hidupin kompor gas yak.**

 **Awalnya sih mau bikin fic Inces NaruKushi dulu, tapi setelah dipikir. Pair Grayfia lebih cocok dan hot, apalagi dia seorang maid, jadi mendukung jalan cerita untuk selanjutnya. ( Itu kalo para reader semua mendukung ).**

 **Jika ada salah satu adegan yang menurut para reader terasa familiar dan pernah ada dalam jalan cerita fic lain, harap maklum ya. Mungkin Author terinspirasi dari fict tersebut.**

 **Oh iya bagi kalian belum pernah membaca fict 'Heroes In The Shadow' saya sarankan buat mencoba nya. Promosi dikit gk papa kan hehee**

 **Jgn lupa kritik dan saran nya, review juga boleh**

 **See you next chap**


End file.
